


Christmas Party

by Erinellouise



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, GayPanic, drunk thirteen, thasminfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Summary: It's Christmas time in Sheffield and the Tardis team ask the Doctor to drop them back home so they can spend some time with their families. But what happens when Yaz invites the lonely Time Lord to a Christmas Party organised by her work?





	Christmas Party

It's December 20th back home, Graham had been keeping track of the days in Sheffield in case he forgot an important family event. The Tardis team ask the Doctor if they can go home for Christmas, telling her that while they love being with her, they need to see their families over the Christmas period.

"Of course I'll take you home for Christmas... I love how you humans celebrate Christmas on earth!" She flipped some switches and off they went, spinning through the time vortex to the 20th December 2018, Earth. "Right here we are you lot!" The Tardis clunked as it hit the floor, telling the Tardis team that they had landed safely on what they hoped was Sheffield ground. Graham and Ryan shouted their goodbye's to the Doctor and Yaz, knowing that they would see them soon enough to go out for some kind of normal human outing. It was just Yaz and the Doctor alone in the Tardis now, the Time Lord busying herself with tinkering with the console to avoid looking at Yaz.

"What are you doing then Doctor?" The time lord lifted her head she heard her name called, looking at her companion who was staring at her with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about me Yaz, I'll fly off somewhere, do some stuff. You know maintenance things to keep the Tardis in top tip shape." She lovingly patted the control panel as she spoke, almost in an attempt to convince herself that was what she'd be doing. In reality she'd probably just go into deep space and stay there in orbit, allowing her sadness to catch up with her. Unfortunately for her, Yaz didn't believe her either.

"Doctor I know that's not true..." The young girl was looking at her with big eyes and the Doctor realised why she could never lie to Yaz. Despite how hard she tried, Yaz always managed to make the Doctor feel like she was loved and that she could tell her anything not matter what. "Don't make yourself sad at Christmas, I worry about you."

"Oh Yaz, my wonderful companion." She pulled her into a hug, Yaz resting her head on her chest. "You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine I'm just a silly old woman." Yaz squeezed her as she listened to the older woman talk, feeling her stroking yaz's back soothingly.

"Doctor.." She pulled away slightly to look at the time lord's face. "Will you spend Christmas at my house this year?" Her eyes were full of hope, wanting the Doctor to be part of her family so she was less alone.

"Are ya sure Yaz?" The Doctor looked at Yaz for confirmation, scared that she was just being the nice person she is and offering to make the Doctor feel better.

"Of course I am, we'd love to have you over!" Yaz nodded her head enthusiastically as she spoke then swiftly stopped, worried that she looked as desperate as she felt. Her feelings for the Doctor had been bubbling up more than usual as a result of the time lord constantly grabbing her hand or making physical contact with her in some way during their wild adventures.

"Well then I'd love that! Christmas at Yaz's, brilliant!" Yaz giggled at the Doctor's reply, making the blonde want to say stupid things all the time just so she could hear her companion laugh again.

"Would you come to my works Christmas party tomorrow night doctor?" The doctor's face lit up at the request, hundreds of questions filling her head.

"Yes I will yaz!! Never been to a Christmas party before, that should be fun!" Yaz hugged the doctor close in excitement, she couldn't wait to see what the doctor was like at a party after a few drinks.

"Yay! Okay so are sleeping on the Tardis tonight?" The Doctor was running her hand up and down the small of Yaz's back, the human relishing in the feeling and melting into the time lord's touch.

"Yeah I will do tonight. Don't you worry about me Yaz, I'll be fine for one night. Cross ma hearts." She made 'x' gestures over each of her hearts to almost verify what she was saying, making Yaz smile widely at her.

"Right, I best be off then Doctor. See you tomorrow night. Come to my house for about 7 alright?" The time lord nodded her head in response, Yaz giving her one last squeeze before she pulled away from their embrace, already missing the closeness.

"See ya tomorrow Yaz!" The Doctor waved enthusiastically at Yaz as she watched her walk away from the Tardis and to her flat that was about 2 minutes away. As she closed the door she smiled to herself, already looking forward to the party the following night.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Yaz was touching up her make up in her bedroom, and giving herself a once over to make sure she looked perfect. She had to impress the Doctor tonight, her feelings were becoming too much to handle so she had to see if the time lord fancied her too or if she had to swiftly get rid of the feelings that had been crippling her for a good few months now. As she was putting a few extra pins in her hair to keep it in place, she heard a light knock on the front door followed by it opening.

"Hiya Yaz's mum!" Yaz smiled at the time lords enthusiasm when seeing her mum.

"Ooh you look lovely Doctor! Come on in! She's just finishing getting ready... YAZ! Doctor's here!"

"Yeah coming now mum!" She gave one last look in the mirror, happy with how she looked and walked out of her bedroom.

The Doctor was wearing a Tardis blue suit jacket paired with a white blouse that had tiny embroidered stars littered all over it. Her blonde hair was loosely curled and she had managed a little bit of make up from remembering what Yaz did when she got ready. As she was making small talk with Najia, neither women noticed Yaz walk into the room.

"You know Najia, I still can't get over those giant spi-..." The Doctor cut herself off as she made noticed Yaz standing in the corner of the room. Her jaw dropped as she studied the human, finding herself unable to form actual words. Najia turned around to see what Yaz looked like, smiling as she saw how beautiful her daughter was. Yaz was also wearing Tardis blue as it turned out, which she realised must've been the Tardis' doing when she helped the Doctor pick out her outfit. Her dress was fitted at the top with criss-crossed straps then it flowed out from her waist to the floor, the shape of the dress complementing Yaz's petite figure perfectly. She had embraced her natural curls for once, allowing the ringlets to flow from her head bar the couple of strands that had been pinned back. She had gold eyeshadow covering her eyelids with a bronze highlighter on her cheeks, along with red lipstick to add a bit more colour.

"Wow Yaz... Y-you look amazing." The Doctor stumbled over her words, having trouble comprehending just how pretty Yaz looked.

"Thanks Doc, you don't look too bad yourself." Yaz winked at the Doctor cheekily as she spoke, managing to play it cool when really she was freaking out on the inside.  _Fuck I'm so gay._ "Anyway let's get going shall we?" Together they left the flat, the Doctor stealing glances at Yaz, still in awe of how beautiful she looked.

They arrive at the Christmas party and it takes the Doctor's breath away. The room was covered in fairy lights, there was a big Christmas tree in one corner that had wrapped presents underneath for effect, and in one corner on a table, there was a tower of perfectly balanced champagne flutes. Together they sit down in their designated seats at a table which was full of Yaz's co workers and their other halves. For the meal they are served a roast dinner with cheesecake for afters which they eat while talking to each other. While it took some time, the Doctor got used to the unusual environment and eventually felt comfortable chatting away to Yaz's work friends, enjoying the stories they were telling from the shift's they'd worked. Once all the plates had been taken away, the music picked up and the lights were turned off apart from the fairy lights hung around the ceiling as the dance floor slowly began to fill up.

The Doctor's ears pricked up as she heard the opening to her favourite song, Shut Up and Dance, being played. Yaz meets her gaze, knowing that it was the Doctor's favourite song to dance to. She reaches forwards and grabs the time lord's hand, feeling her squeeze back in response. Together they made their way to the dance floor, the Doctor bouncing on her feet as she walked. When they reached the dance floor they both began to dance without a care in the world. Yaz watched as the time lord danced like no one was looking at her, enjoying how truly happy the usually troubled woman looked. They joined hands and began jumping around together, enjoying each other's company as they screamed the words of the song to each other. As the song ended both women stopped dancing to catch their breath, neither of them disconnecting their hands. Yaz prepared herself to vacate the dance floor despite wanting to keep dancing; she wanted to be with the Doctor more. But then her favourite song started to play, and the doctor pulled a face that screamed "yaz this is your song!!". Together they danced and sang to Mr Brightside, both happy and carefree.

Skip to two hours later and the two women were still on the dance floor, not having left apart from the occasional drink break. By that point in the evening, the two women were past tipsy but not quite drunk yet. Yaz could feel the buzz of the alcohol and the Doctor had a silly smile on her face that meant Yaz could tell the alcohol was affecting her too. Yaz dancing came as a pleasant surprise to the Doctor, seeing as she'd never really seen Yaz let go quite as much as this. 

A song the Doctor doesn't recognise comes on, but Yaz seems to know every word. Her hips move to the beat in a way that made the time lord unable to draw her eyes away. Yaz had turned around and began to grind against the Doctor, losing any self consciousness she had before. The Doctor looks surprised to begin with but then begins to move with Yaz, their bodies moving together in perfect timing. Yaz turns around to face the doctor once more, moving their bodies so close that there is no gap between them whatsoever. She moves against the doctor, the time lord relishing in the feeling of yaz's body against hers. As the doctor looked at Yaz, she notices how she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth while she moved, making the older woman feel something in her gut that she'd never experienced as a woman before. Yaz continued to grind and move against the doctor's body, thankful for the alcohol and the 'dirty' song giving her the confidence to do something she would never do when sober. Eventually the song finishes and a slow one replaces it, disappointing the doctor. But then Yaz wraps her arms around the time lords neck and that all changes. Their bodies move closer together once more but in a much more innocent, intimate way rather than lustful. Yaz lays her head on the Doctor's shoulder, the blonde wrapping her arms around her companions waist delicately. She looks down at Yaz with eyes full of adoration, not quite believing her luck that she had the most beautiful woman in her arms. They sway side to side slowly in time with the song, neither of them saying anything because they were perfectly content as they were. Slow song after slow song played and neither of them broke apart, them both enjoying their close proximity a bit too much. As 'All of the Stars' by Ed Sheeran began to play, Yaz slowly lifted her head from the doctor's shoulder only to meet her eyes that were already gazing down at Yaz. They continued to sway side to side as they both looked into each other's eyes, a comfortable silence between them. Slowly, the doctor ducked her head down and paused, giving Yaz the chance to pull away. When she didn't the doctor closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a kiss that conveyed so much love and emotion. Yaz's fingers began to play with the hair at the back of the doctors head, threading her hands through the soft blonde tendrils causing the time lord to shiver slightly. Every time they had to breathe, they would pull away to catch their breath only to reconnect their lips once more, neither of them wanting to stop the feeling. As the song starts to fade out, they both pull away from the kiss, the Doctor resting her forehead against Yaz's as they breathed heavily. Yaz has a huge smile on her face, the doctor sporting a matching one while looking at Yaz with something that slightly resembled the heart eyes emoji.

The song changed to 'Dancing in the Moonlight' by Toploader and the girls squeal.

"This is our song!!" Yaz beams at the Doctor and they both start jumping around again. As the Doctor's feet meet the floor after jumping, Yaz lurches forward and smashes her lips against the doctors, breathing heavily through her nose. When they pull apart again the doctor grins back at Yaz, cheeks flushed red from the booze and the dancing and the kissing pretty girls.

"I LOVE Christmas parties!!" Yaz giggles at the doctor, pulling her into a hug as they start to dance once again, both of them feeling infinite in that perfect moment.


End file.
